The Pack
by HereWeStand
Summary: Picks up at 4x16. Caroline's lack of feelings at the realization that Tyler has left has her unnerved. She hopes that she can seek comfort from a certain Original. When she finds Klaus in a bit of an alarming situation with the she-wolf, Caroline runs for the hills. Klaus knows more than he's letting on about the pack and is allowing Caroline be the one who got away ..for now.


**I own nothing, as much as I'd like to... first story. Possibly last! Be Gentle?**

"He's not coming back" Caroline whispered to no one in particular.

Matt could see the heartbreak all over her face, but she didn't break down, quite like he was expecting. Matt drew her in for a hug, and in that instant, as his arms were wrapped around her in an attempt to comfort her, she realized there was only one person she needed in that moment. Niklaus Mikaelson.

"I'm so sorry" Matt said earnestly, fighting to gain Caroline's eye contact for more than ten seconds at a time.

She wouldn't betray her feelings, not to Matt, not to anyone. Her friends wouldn't understand why she felt less than she should for Tyler's abandonment. There were no flashbacks of the time they spent together, no sadness over what he felt like, the contours of his face. They all became memories a long time ago. They had been so caught up in the drama going on, they hadn't taken the time to be happy in what had felt like an eternity. The mourning of her relationship had already run its course.

"Caroline…"Mat began, she couldn't take it, she began to run.

At first in human speed, but her need overcame her, drove her to run as quickly as she could. Supernaturally blessed, she arrived at his mansion quicker than she could have driven. Her heart would have been pounding, if it was able. She was scared, terrified. And that's when she heard it, smelled it, sensed it, Hayley was near.

Not only was she near, she was in Klaus's bedroom, and it sounded like Klaus enjoyed having her there. Her first instinct was to accept defeat, Hayley charmed yet another conquest. That instinct was fleeting, her desire to understand what had led to this was overwhelming, and she was in no mood to resist her emotions. They were too raw, her nerves shot, and all she wanted was to curl up in some safe haven and sleep. She was too exhausted to be confused.

She sat down on the front porch as quietly as she could, and inhaled for the first time since she had left the Lockwood's. She quickly regretted her decision, as much as she loved the smell of the surrounding Pine Trees, and dewy grass that had recently been cut, she could smell sex and it made her stomach curl.

She found the will to listen, despite the jealousy that piqued her last nerves, and sat still as he spoke lovingly to the brunette on his bed.

"Running away, Little Wolf?" Klaus inquired, while admiring the woman in front of him. Hayley smiled, and Klaus was overcome with the need to feel her, once more.

He reached his hand to her shoulder where he revealed a mark on her shoulder.

"That mark," he began, a bit bewildered by the dark patch on her shoulder. Hayley couldn't help the sarcasm that she let loose, it was in her nature. "Yeah, it's a birthmark. People have those"

Caroline seethed quietly; the post-hookup small talk was rubbing her the wrong way. She wanted nothing more than to take her frustrations out on the girl that Klaus was administering too. She faltered her attempt to get up after what Klaus said next.

"In my considerable life time I've only seen that mark on a handful of others, all from the same bloodline. A werewolf clan that's thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana."

Hayley stood, she eyed Klaus wearily, still not trusting the Original below her.

"Don't lie to me," she spat, a hint of hope evident in her voice "not about this."

"I wouldn't dare, matters of family are sacred." Klaus smirked.

"Tell me" Hayley pleaded.

Caroline shook her blonde curls, that was enough she was sick of the sweetness that Klaus was bestowing on the girl who was involved in a scheme to break him just weeks before. She took off into the forest, as quick as she could. She didn't know where she planned to go, she just knew that running felt good. She felt free...

Klaus heard the quiet sob of frustration, and ran quickly from the room. Pushing Hayley aside, forgetting her there. By the time he reached the front door, she was gone. He could still smell the Lilac Perfume she often wore. He felt awful at the scene Caroline had obviously crafted from him housing Hayley, he knew how it looked, and he'd be lying if he didn't admit to some chemistry that flew between himself and the girl.

Hayley was pure sex, from the rasp in her voice to her caution to the wind attitude, but Klaus was not looking for another Katerina to spend his time with. He preferred the subtle innocence, to the overtly feminine.

He contemplated chasing Caroline, but he knew she had concocted her own idea of how the night had unfolded, and he had other pressing matters to deal with. Once he had dealt with the wolf in his bed, he'd chase after the girl who occupied his thoughts day after day.

Hayley had fully dressed herself by the time he returned, and for that he was thankful.

"You were saying?" Hayley looked at Klaus expectantly.

"I knew that clan very well, Little Wolf, I could tell you all you'd want to know about them, but why don't I show you?" Klaus grinned at the girl.

"Fine. When do we leave?" Hayley rolled her eyes, she wasn't one for waiting or patience.

"What's wrong with right now?" Klaus inquired.

Hayley smirked "Your car, or mine?"


End file.
